Ed (Video Game)
Ed is the father to Clementine and husband to Diana in The Walking Dead. He is only seen out on the streets in Savannah, Georgia with his wife, appearing as walkers. He isn't really heard in the game, but Diana makes a reference to him when she leaves three messages on her home telephone answering machine. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Little is known about Ed before the outbreak except that he worked as an engineer and married Diana at some point in his life. Ed gave Clementine a hat as a birthday present, which Clementine continues to wear throughout the series. Ed and Diana traveled to Savannah, Georgia when the outbreak began, leaving Clementine with a babysitter, Sandra. Diana called repeatedly to see how Sandra and Clementine were doing. While in Savannah, Ed had an incident with "a crazy guy", which caused them to visit the hospital to receive treatment. While at the hospital, numerous cases of walkers began to appear and the hospital was put under quarantine by the Military. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" When Lee Everett arrives at the house of Clementine's family, he is attracted to a beeping answering machine on the table and decides to listen to the messages. Diana's voice can be heard and she states Ed was attacked by "a crazy guy" (But was actually bitten) and the two will have to remain in Savannah for another night as Ed is not feeling well enough to drive. She then tells Sandra and Clementine to stay safe. In the following messages Diana hysterically explains how Ed has been quarantined and she tells Clementine to call 9-1-1. It is clear to Lee that both of Clementine's parents have died and he may decide, throughout the game, whether or not to tell this to the girl. "Episode 5: No Time Left" Lee and Clementine, having covered their scent with walker entrails, encounter reanimated Ed and Diana as the two escape the Marsh House through a herd of walkers. Clementine was stunned but had no time to react as Lee passed out from his bite's symptoms, forcing her to drag him into an abandoned store. Relationships Diana Diana is Ed's wife. Although their relationship was not explored, it can be inferred they had a stable marriage, due to Diana's wanting to stay with Ed after he was attacked by a "crazy guy" at the hotel while in Savannah. Clementine Clementine is Ed's daughter. Although their relationship was not explored, it can be inferred they had a stable relationship, due to Clementine's desire to find her parents throughout Season 1. Clementine was saddened when she discovered her parents were walkers. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Death Killed By *Walkers It is hinted on Diana's phone call that Ed was possibly amongst the first to be bit as the outbreak hit Savannah. He is then taken to the ER. He later tells Diana he isn't feeling well enough to drive back home during the same day and the two decide to stay in Savannah for an extra night; however, it is later revealed that Ed had been quarantined. During the scene that he appears, Ed is also shown to have a chunk out of his side missing, pointing to the fact that he may have reanimated due to being devoured instead of his bite. The reanimated Ed and Diana are later seen amongst the herd of walkers in front of their hotel by Lee and Clementine. Trivia *He and his wife were the only people who were mentioned in every episode, but never seen alive. *Ed is one of five named characters, whose only outcome remains as undead. Category:Undeads